Stargate Renaissance Timeline (Milky Way, Pegasus Galaxy)
Official timeline in Renaissance stargate: * 12.000 B.C. - Rebellion and extinction of the Setim race, on the planet Ombos and Edfu * 1604 - Khnum conquers the industrial planet Latopolis * 2009 - Shak'ran is tracked on the planet P2S-591 by the team SG1, brought to force on the planet of tok'ra, will be extracted not without difficulty by the latter. The population of the planet P2S-591 abandons the cult of Shak'ran, Lu chat conquers the planet Necropolis, sacred cementery goa'uld triggering the reaction of the System Lord's, the latter send a warlord to eliminate Lu chat. Ra reappears in the orbit of the planet's sun Abydos, Nefertem and other minor goa'uld put themselves at the service of the goa'uld as his lieutenants. Despite the devastation of the planet Galena, Qetesh occupies the planet the same starting a reclamation of large areas waiting to be able to re-colonize them, The SG1 unit is sent to destroy the experimental ha'tak built by the Goa'uld Tanen, Belial begins the siege of the planet Kteps. * 2010 - Lu chat manages to defeat and kill the warlord sent by System Lord's burying him alive in an open grave and taking for himself the entire fleet and army in orbit around the planet. Lu chat self-proclaims System Lord, sparking open conflict with almost all System Lord's ,Proteus conspires with Pericles, one of Atlas's underlords to trigger a conflict, Atlas kills Pericles but is forced to deal with Proteus who in the meantime reaches the rank of System Lord. The SG7 team remains trapped during the exploration of the planet Cuniculi, the unit is saved in the first mission of the ship Tau'rì Prometheus, The tau'rì explore the planet P9G-844, coming into contact with the Sodan, a group of rebellious jaffas, relations are very tense due to the obvious cultural difference. * 2011 - Return of Anubis, the latter defeats the System Lords and their fleets several times forcing the main exponent of the rebel System Lords, to request the help of the Asgard and again of the tau'rì. Despite the great danger of Anubis, the latter is eventually defeated and captured. brought by the Tau'rì on the planet P7X-377, where it will be imprisoned perpetually by the Omeyocan. For the information and commitment to bring down and imprison the emperor Anubis, goa'uld Vishnu and Ares is raised to the rank of System Lord, after the return and the definitive fall of Anubis, Wepwawet tries once again to reunite the territories of his father but without success. Defeated by System Lords, he will be relegated to the planet Lycopolis as his sovereign. After the disappearance of Anubis and after definitively defeating Wepwawet, the System Lords begin to divide the territories of the former Emperor goa'uld, causing an interstellar war, afterwards a meeting is convened in which all the System Lords participate except the goa'uld Khnum. The territories of Amaterasu are constantly under attack by the former underlord of Lord Yu. * 2012 - The goa'uld get the chance to join the expedition of Atlantis working together to avoid the destruction of the submerged city. Later the expedition goa'uld left the city of Atlantis to found the first colony in the pegasus galaxy. The territories of Amaterasu are constantly under attack by the former underlord of Lord Yu, Lu chat is forced to abandon the planet Necropolis, but during the return to the planet Tae'far, his ship explodes killing him, the planet Tae'far is initially declared off limits but then Khnum sends an entire team to clean it up, claiming it for itself, Maitreya negotiates the surrender of the planet Dankaur, the latter enters among the planets controlled by Khnum, Kara destroys the population of Tae'far after the settlement, deportation from the planets of Kali to repopulate the planet Tae'far, Kteps falls to System Lord Belial, The tau'rì explore the planet Ignis. * 2013 - Nefertem renounces the rank of System Lord to serve Ra again, Atlas manages to build the first true intergalactic engine, to avoid being attacked by the other System Lord's, it spreads the projects of the engine itself to the main System Lord's, Ares tries to kill Atlas betrayal, but the titan discovers the trap and forces Ares to flee, Ares' case is pleaded by Atum to the Hassara Space Station without success, Mandulis finds refuge on the planet Narmouthis, Belial self-proclaims System Lord, begins a war for the heir of the late Sokar between the goa'uld Aziel and Belial, the planet Jerusalem is conquered by System Lord Khnum, the goa'uld Yahweh is allowed to live and serve as a nomarch. The siege of Belial begins on the planet Naucara. * 2014 - The System Lord's experiments begin, in the galaxy pegasus of goa'uld contingents for the creation of subsidiary colonies, race to colonize the Galaxy pegasus by System Lord'st, the Atlas sphere is completed, Ares is captured and devoured by Atlas, his domain is assimilated by the titan, the planet Amra is explored by an SGC team, Raijin conquers the planet Tiangong and moves the capital of his empire, Proteus and Vishnu are defeated completely and deprived of his rank, entering the service of the System Lord Apollo, Vishnu is stripped of his human host and imprisoned in a canopic jar stasis, on the planet Necropolis, the tau'rì visit the planet Catapilan ,clash with the forces of Zanus. * 2015 - A small fleet sent by Khnum, attacking the planet Narmouthis, defeated Mandulis becomes one of the System Lord's underlords, while maintaining control of the planet itself, the planet Necropolis is claimed by System Lord Qetesh, Belial takes the territories of Aziel after it attracts a rival in a trap. Aziel remains imprisoned in the event horizon of a black hole, the resistance on Nacara is wiped out, the planet is conquered by the System Lord Belial, reconstruction of the only city in which belial allows it to live, the tau'rì visit the planet Sparta * 2025 - Ra starts a war against System Lord's Atum and Khnum, Achaman becomes System Lord replacing the decayed Ra, Ra Horakhty gained independence while maintaining firm trade relations with Apollo himself. * 2033 - The ship that will bring Ra to the galaxy pegasus in exile is built,the tau'rì explore the planet Pathera and Negew * 2034 - The war between Ra and the System Lord's Atum and Khnum continues with ups and downs, raids the native planets of the two System Lord's, hard retaliation and massive mobilization of the two System Lord's, Ra is defeated and exiled in the pegasus galaxy,Jupiter becomes the ruler of the planet Abydos, Nefertem is allowed to stay in the Milky Way, an SGC team returns to the planet Pathera to study the terraforming device on the planet * 2035 - Amaterasu joins System Lords after the unanimous vote of the High Council of System Lords at the Hassara Space Station, Amaterasu was defeated shortly after his ascent to the rank of System Lord by System Lord Raijin, Belial manages to steal a Ha'tak belonging to the System Lord Atlas and equipped with a Hyperdrive engine, the tau'rì visit the planet P2Z-710, started anthropological and archaeological studies, exploration and mining talks on the planet Zxis fail. * 2036 - The planet Abydos is again freed from the control goa'uld, death of the goa'uld Jupiter, Abydos enters the treaty of the protected planets, Raijin defeats Amaterasu by deploying it from System Lord, and later also downs the goa'uld Minamoto, also regaining his hegemony over it and regaining control of the previously lost planets, Izanami rises to the rank of System Lord during a council at the Hasara Space Station, after a week of travel, the goa'uld Zalian reaches the galaxy pegasus by colonizing the planet Naumeh. * 2037 - Belial founds his colony in the Pegasus galaxy and returns to the Milky Way after some victorious clashes with the Wraith ,new expedition on the planet known as P4X-558 in order to study a terraforming device abandoned by the goa'uld. The wrong repair of the technology forced the Tau'rì team to leave the planet while the site of the city of Hamunaptra was buried over 35 meters of sand. * 2038 - Start the rebellion of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum, the latter caught unawares is besieged on the planet Khenem succeeding in resurrecting the invasion, at his side there are still the goa'uld Nebtu, Hedjhetep and Tamun ,in the galaxy Pegasus,Zalian frees itself from the control of System Lord Khnum and proclaims System Lord. * 2039 - Tensions between the nomarch's rebels, reorganization of the forces of System Lord Khnum, diplomatic relations with the goa'uld Maitreya, Dedwen and Serapis, the latter abandon the war against Khnum apparently without repercussions. * 2040 - The war of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum and his allies rages, the forces of Khnum and his allies retreat further, during the exploration of P5X-911, Tau'rì discover the fate of an entire civilization brought to the point of extinction as previously happened on the planet Volia (P3A-194) of which however the Aschen are not responsible but the High System Lord Prometheus. The latter promising protection, previously exterminates 97% of the population by releasing chemical agents that make reproduction difficult or impossible. Only when the population is reduced to a few thousand individuals, Prometheus appears promising protection from goa'uld in exchange for foodstuffs, An attempt of rebellion fomented by the Tau'rì is quelled and the team is forced to return to Earth, for their loyalty, the people of Eleusis are allowed to reproduce every ten years.. * 2041 - The forces of the Nomarch's rebels push the armies of System Lord and its allies, for an ultimate final solution, the Battle of Matonix sees the forces of System Lord triumph though with difficulty, most of the System Lord fleet is to be rebuilt, meeting of the nomoi, the Nomach's rebels are publicly executed on the planet Khenem and later resurrected with modified memories and deprived of personal ambitions thanks to a strong conditioning ,Yahweh abandons service as Nomarch, during his journey in the Milky Way, ends up on a planet prey to the gravitational attraction of a black hole remaining blocked, Khnum sends two ha'taks to punish the rebel Zalian in the Pegasus Galaxy, restoration of possessions and expansion in the Pegasus galaxy. Hedjhetep remains permanently in the galaxy pegasus organizing the security of the enclave of the System Lord. * 2042 - New rebellion by Zalian and Bilqis, Hedjhetep is defeated and captured, Khnum is forced to reach the Pegasus galaxy to stop the rebellion by failing in the attempt. Hedjhetep horribly disfigured is returned to the System Lord and the latter re-enters the Milky Way by cutting the bridges with his former nomarch's, Solomon replaces as a nomarch the deceased Yahweh at the helm of the planet Mycesh. * 2043 - The Tau'rì during the exploration of Zen'rak attempted to free the planet from the control of the High System Lord Qetesh being rejected and forced to flee, The tau'rì visit the planet An'kash * 2044 - Go'tak/Kawil reappears showing its brutality in the reconquest of the planets of its domain, the planet Irkalla is the last planet to be regained. The Lord's High System meets the Goa'uld Go'tak/Kawil but the latter tends to trap his interlocutors, the battle sees the defeat of Go'tak.After the signing of a non-belligerent agreement, Go'tak/Kawil returns to dress the rank of System Lord.Khnum loses control of the planet Irkalla by Go'tak/Kawil. * 2045 - Exploration of the planet Pracan , Khajuraho by the SGC * 2053 - A rebellion on the planet Nacara, is suffocated in the blood, the nomarch Atut stands out for the great cruelty used in punishing the rebel leaders. * 2055 - The planet Garanchico from the tau'ri is explored ,an SGC team visits the Maidu and Taspor planets * 2060 - The goa'uld Afa regains the planet Avnil, an SGC member is sent to retrieve information from a dying tok'ra in the Kom Ombo prisons. * 2062 - The exploration of Mernefer, attracts the attention of the System Lord Belial, conquest of the planet. * 2065 - Mehen secretly reappears at the head of an army of Serpents Guards, his goal is to regain his lost domains, meeting between Mehen and the High System Lord's Atum and Khnum. * 2066 - The Atum and Khnum fleets distract and divert the forces of Atlas according to goa'uld Mehen, the latter reconquers the planets Aurellia, Aeona and Xibalba, Mehen declares himself System Lord with the support of his allies, war between Atlas , Mehen, Khnum and Atum.The Tau'ri's planet Selinunte is explored, his Tyrannos tries to exploit the Tau'rì team to attempt a suicide attack against the tok'ra chancellor. * 2067 - Anubis manages to escape from the planet P7X-377 although he loses his ascended form and his memories of the technology of the Ancients,meeting with goa'uld Sendak on the Ismana planet, collaboration between the two, Khnum conquers the planet Dongellan, construction of an underground base on the planet, meeting between Atlas,Mehen, Khnum and Atum at the Space Station Hasara fails in a bloodbath, beginning of a period of cold war between Atlas and the three allied goa'uld, the Tau'rì reach a technological level sufficient to become antagonists of the goa 'uld, first defeats goa'uld during the first skirmishes in the orbit of the individual planets. * 2068 - Battle of Sigmani, the asgard are rejected and the planet reconquered by Anubis, System Lord's are aware of the return of Anubis, Sendak and other spies in the service of Anubis, force the System Lord's to intervene in the disaster battle of Ismani, Anubis is reinstated as Emperor goa'uld, Sendak , Minamoto, Nefertem and other goa'uld rises to the rank of System Lord ,the interstellar domains of System Lord's Khnum, Atlas, and Raijin reach maximum expansion, extinction of the Asgard Race, the treaty of the protected Planets lapses, the planets of the treaty come to mass attacked including the Earth and Abydos. The attempt to conquer Adara II by the goa'uld fails, the ha'taks sent are destroyed by the Asgard weapons to protect the planet ,the tau'rì explore the planet Qabristana * 2069 - Sendak is killed by an ashrak sent by Atum, his territory divided between Atum and Anubis. Raijin eventually defeats Minamoto and forces him to seppuku, after which Minamoto will be resurrected and will return to serve System Lord Raijin, emperor Anubis is killed by one of his underlords, his territory is abandoned and not claimed by any System Lord's, Nefertem loses the rank of System Lord, Nefertem abandons the Milky Way by entering Ra's service in the galaxy pegasus.Two parallel goa'uld dynasties are created, Anubis founds the fifth dynasty as opposed to the High System Lord's of the Fourth Dynasty. The emperor Anubis is murdered by his own lieutenants and his territories are abandoned in agreement between all System Lord's, despite the insurrection by the population, Abydos remains under the control of System Lord Khnum,the latter loses his attention to the planet Dankaur, Maitreya becomes independent even if he maintains contact with the System Lord, government autonomy is granted to goa'uld Solomon * 2070 - The tau'rì track down an Asgard ship near a black hole helping it out of its gravitational field, Balder supported by the tau'rì begins the reconstruction of the Asgard civilization on the planet Vokos. Failed exploration of the planet Avaris , the Tau'rì explore the planet Tara during a dispute between the High System Lords Belial and Achaman, the tau'rì inadvertently deliver the planet to the goa'uld Belial after weakening the Achaman jaffas. * 2071 - Khnum surrenders the planet Abydos to goa'uld Ra Horakhty, the Tau'rì together with the rebel Jaffa and the Asgard, visit the planets Agnos and later Anima Vitrus, on the latter an attempt to besiege the planet by the goa'uld fails, Anima Vitrus and the same Agnos enter the Treaty of Protected Planets. * 2072 - Reconquest of the planet Naucratis by the High System Lord Khnum, Achaman conquers the planet An'kash and Pracan. Achaman performs Touchstone studies, subtracted from the newly conquered Madrona planet, on the surface of the planet Akar Kesh, devastating the surface, Khnemu attacks and conquers the planet Sehel, exploration of the planet Kalinjar blocked due to the arrival of the ha'tak sent by the goa'uld Zeitzeuge, conquest of the planet. * 2073 - Satis leaves the position of Nomarch, moving to the planet Khenem, becoming the principal queen of Khnum. * 2074 - The tau'rì explore the planets Abu Simbel and Abu Simbel Minor * 2076 - The planet Hypselis (P2Z-710) is conquered by the System Lord Nefertari ,the tau'rì try to evacuate the population of the planet Imbu Hedj without luck, the planet is close to complete shattering due to a neutron star. * 2077 - A new summit between the goa'uld Atlas ,Mehen, Atum and Khnum, a new political set-up, the tau'ri are a constant threat ,joint mission Tau'rì with Tok'ra on the planet Sehel, fallen into slavery to Khnemu after the battle of Abuneb, Khnemu is abandoned as a servant of the same Nefertari. * 2085 - Nefertari reconquers planet Parvakhis after decades of neglect, the planet is devastated and largely uninhabitable, Khnum provides Nefertari with the necessary help to terraform his surface again. * 2087 - SGC teams visit Taset's planet concluding the exploration of the Horranus domain . * 2088 - The tau'rì visit the planet Seswenna connecting contacts for the anthropological study of the population, the problem of cannibalism on the planet Ombos is forgotten until the planet's population captures some jaffas in the wake of Satis and eats them alive to draw strength, Satis is evacuated on the planet Khenem and a task force led by the Khnum First Prime Cashac is sent to the planet. * 2089 - The Tau'rì explored the planets Ambracia, Skutom and Ba'lal, the Tau'rì visit the planet Kteps, health and economic aid to the planet's population, the Khnum First Prime Cashac exterminates the majority of the cannibal population on the planet Ombos, but some survivors flee to the mountains and find refuge. * 2095 - The Khnum First Prime Cashac manages to track down the last cannibal survivors on the planet Ombos and exterminates them to the last man, the planet remains uninhabited, the Tau'rì visit the planet Axum. * 2097 - The planet Naucara is visited by the tau'rì,discovery and shipment by the Tau'rì on the planet Ombos, the Tau'rì team after learning the story of the death of the planet performs a series of studies that attract the attention of Khnum, the emissary sent by Khnum to negotiate the terms exploration of the planet, remains killed. The expedition discovers the toxicity of the local flora and despite every attempt to find a cure, due to the episodes of extreme violence that occurred in a short time, it abandons the planet definitively putting its coordinates off limits for future explorations. * 2099 - First contact between the Setim race on the planet Edfu, and the Tau'rì, the relations are strained due to the violent nature of the Setim. * 2100 - End Stargate Renaissance. Category:Timeline